Until Death Do Us Part
by slaughterSnake
Summary: The sappiest wedding, the cheesiest vows. The happiest day of their lives. (Sadstuck)


**DISCLAIMER: Karkat's vows are from the movie 10 Things I Hate About You (1999); Dave's vows are from the song Perfect Two, by Auburn.**

It's the day of your wedding and you're a nervous wreck. Nobody knows, of course, since you can keep that cool façade behind your shades. Cool kids don't get nervous because of a wedding. Not at all. You check yourself on the mirror again. "Looking good, Strider" you think, admiring your red plush suit, black shirt and white bow tie. You're attempted to take a selfie, but refrain from doing so, mostly because you're getting late. You run out of the bedroom, grab your keys on the way out and drive to your wedding.

You get there just in time, thanking whoever there is to thank the weather is good today. You're getting married at the beach, so you kinda depended on the weather for this to work out. Skaia Beach, on the same spot where you proposed. It was a beautiful day, with a stunning sunset and a light breeze when you asked him to be yours forever. You felt like the luckiest guy in the planet. No, the luckiest guy in the whole universe!

Not wanting to show you nervousness you walk around a little and greet the guests. All your friends are there, along with his friends. The lack of any family from both sides is a little sad, but everybody looked so happy that you couldn't help but push the depressing feelings away. It's almost time to start, the low sun is coloring the sky a beautiful orange, almost red, just perfect. You go to your place and wait for your "bride" to arrive.

The band starts to play and you turn to look at your future spouse. Or you thought you would look at your future spouse. There's no one walking down the aisle. You stop the band and call your fiancé.

"Babe, what happened?" You ask.

Silence.

"Babe, you there?"

Silence.

"Come on, dude, talk to me" You insist.

"I look fucking ridiculous" He answers, finally.

"No you don't. You could be naked and still look hella." You say, with a smirk.

"Shut up, Strider. I'm serious."

"Okay, what if I go get you, then?" You offer.

Silence.

"So?"

"…do whatever you want, I don't care." He answers and hangs up.

You walk to the car your fiancé is in and open the door for him. He gets out and you have to remind yourself to keep a cool façade and not drool right there and then, 'cause damn, Karkat is looking fine. Black tuxedo, slightly tight black pants, black shirt and a deep red tie. His hair is a little messy, but I guess he could never tame that, and it fits him anyway. You whistle, jokingly.

"Come here often, Princess?" You ask, wriggling your eyebrows suggestively.

"Fuck you very much too, sir." He replies, grumpy as usual. But you know he doesn't mean anything.

You hold your arm for him to take and you both walk down the aisle while the band plays and your friends cheer. The marriage officiant said the words that we know all too well and you could feel Karkat's hand shaking a little bit. Or was it yours? You're not so sure. Before you notice it's already time for the vows. Sollux, Karkat's best man, gives him the ring and he takes your hand.

"I hate the way you talk to me and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car; I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb mirror shades and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much that it makes me sick. It even makes me rhyme. I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate the way you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."

Of course he would quote a chick flick.

It's your turn now and John gives you the ring. You take Karkat's hand in yours, look him in the eyes and say your vows.

"You're the peanut butter to my jelly, you're the straw to my berry; you're the rain from the clouds when it's storming, you're the sun when it shines in the morning; you can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist, I can be the prince and you can be my princess; you can be as cold as the winter weather, but I don't care as long as we're together; 'cause you're the one for me and I'm the one for you. And we're the perfect two."

Damn, you're good with words.

You put the ring on his finger and kiss your, now, husband. Your heart is bursting in your chest and you've never felt happier.

* * *

The party after that is kind of a blur. Faces, music, drinks, laugh, food, more faces. The only thing you remember vividly is Karkat's smile. The most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

You've sobered up now, at the end of the party, and you're saying goodbye to those who haven't left yet. You go after you husband – you're overjoyed you can call him that now – and find him dozing off on a table. _"So cute"_ you think, and gently caress his cheek to wake him up.

"Ready to go, Sleeping Beauty?" You reach out your hand for him to take.

"Where's everybody?" He asks, rubbing sleep off of his eyes.

"The party is over, they've gone home. And we have somewhere to go too, don't you think?" You pull him close and plant little kisses all over his face to remind him.

"What are we waiting for, then?" He says, smiling.

He takes your hand and you get into the car, on your way to the hotel. In the morning you head to the airport.

* * *

You wake up to the sun hitting your eyes. It's not unpleasant, since it's Hawaii and you're on honeymoon. You smile and stretch your arms lazily, wishing for five more minutes of complete bliss. You reach out next to you, but your husband isn't there. _"He's probably gone to the bathroom or something"_, you think. You consider falling back asleep, but you jolt up suddenly and look around you.

You're not in Hawaii. You're back in your apartment.

You're not in your honeymoon. That was years ago.

Karkat is not in the bathroom. He is not around at all.

Tears stream down your face as you look at the empty spot on the bed next to you. You reach over and take a frame with a picture you took on your honeymoon. Karkat looked so happy there. You had no idea you would lose him to cancer barely two years after your wedding.

You clutch the frame close to your heart. It hurts.

You miss him.


End file.
